


Little love (trial run)

by Anonymous



Series: Love incarnate [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Extremely Underage, F/M, Grooming, Mating Bites, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsession, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Werewolves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo and Kira are werewolf mates.Snoke is a warlock that curses Kira to reincarnate over and over but she will always die before she turns 18. Kylo always looks for her but is doomed to watch her die for all eternity.In year 2020, Kylo finds little Rey and adopts her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Love incarnate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	1. loose part 1 summary

DRAFT 1. LOOSE STRUCTURE

TRIAL POST FOR AUDIENCE 1

Kylo Ren and Kira Ren are werewolves. 

Werewolves mate for eternity.

Snoke is a warlock that curses them. he cursed Kira to reincarnate over and over but she will always die before she turns 18. Kylo looks for her but is doomed to meet her reincarnation and watch her die for all eternity. 

So far, he has met 9 different versions of Rey. it has been 1000 years. 

Always, Kira is an orphan. 

On average, he gets to spend about 2 years with the love of his life. 

Kylo keeps a diary. he still has a werewolf brain with limited capacity so he can't remember everything. he writes about Kira and has multiple art of her. he is a man obsessed and without his mate, he goes crazier as time passes. All these time, he hasn't forgotten Kira but as time passes, he forgets more and more his sense of morality.

The year is 2020, he finds Kira earlier than he has ever did. She is 3 and is in the hands of an abusive foster parent, Plutt.

Kylo kills Plutt. He takes Kira to his private property, forges their documents and renames themselves as Rey and Ben.  
Ben raises Rey as best as he could. they straddle the boundary of parent and child. 

When Rey is 7, she triggers Ben's rut because they are always in close proximity to each other. Ben wakes up in the middle of the night and masturbates to Rey. he sniff rey as he humps her bottom. Rey asks what he is doing and ben answers that he is in pain so hes just using rey to feel better. rey helps by letting him do whatever he wants.

"it's ok papa. you can do whatever you want."

ben tries to control himself but ends up kissing rey. tearing off her nightgown. eating her out agressively until she comes 3x and passes out. 

ben fingers rey and seriously considers fucking her. but considering rey is barely 4 feet tall, he doesnt think she can take it.  
he puts his cock against her tiny pussy and sees himself against her tiny body. if he fucked her now, she would die.

rey wakes up to ben fucking her legs calling her a good girl. he comes on her stomach and pussy. he pushes some of his come into her hairless slit and coos at how well her tiny hole holds in his cum.

ben tries to parent rey while still going through his rut. he makes rey hold on to his neck. wrapping her legs around hid torso. he's still hard and the little girl, with the still flat planes of her body pressed against him is not helping. Ben can feel the heat coming from her tiny cunt, just inches away from his cock. Gingerly, he rearranges himself to put his rigid member between their bodies, brushing against her slit with his every movement. 

He pauses for a while, getting used to the sensation.  
"Ben, are you okay? Am I heavy? do I need to get down?" Rey asks, looking worried. She began to wriggle against his body, trying to shimmy down.  
Ben growls and holds her tighter. "Don't move."  
Rey stills but pulls her head away from his neck and began to stroke his hair, cooing words of comfort.  
His mate. His love. His.  
She's here now and he'll never let her go.

Ben walked to the kitchen and prepared a meal. He hand feeds Rey the juciest fruit as she sat contentedly on his lap. He was still in rut so he didnt have much need for food.

....

Ben eats rey out and everything is getting blurred. Nothung else mattered but the flavors saturating his very being. Her pussy is hairless and tiny, easily devoured whole. She still tastes like Kira but while she didn't have the same fragrance and ripe juices that he remembered. Rey was young and unripe and tender.  
fit enough to eat.  
In his haste, he bites Rey on the inside of her thigh hard enough to draw blood. Ben triggers Rey's dormant werewolf gene and she begins to undergo changes  
...

Rey is changed after his rut. she smells sweeter. she develops omega gland. inactive and immature but ben never wastes an opportunity to lick it and imagine how swollen and delicious it would be when she finally reaches her first heat.

He too was changed. Ben still gave Rey all the things she needed and wanted just as he had. but where he used to be more of a parent, now Ben and Rey spent more time making each other come

....

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

little love moodboard:

young Rey:

hi!

I'm currently writing this fic but I'm still struggling because english is not my first language. I've written 2 chapters but I already have a rough outline of what will happen.I just wanted to publish this as practice, and as a little outlet to process my own traumas and experiences. 

This is an edit of little Rey and a moodboard I made.

Hopefully after this, I can post the story I'm writing and not just the rough outline.

PS:

I do not condone or promote rape, misogyny, pedophilia and any of the themes contained.


End file.
